Phantom of Shibuya
by BlueSai
Summary: Music is a great love of Neku's; however, it might not be strong enough to help him tolerate showtunes with Joshua. Very mild Joshua/Neku Written for Yami to Hikari of LJ


**Title: **Phantom of Shibuya

**Author: **BlueSai** / **lj user=called vertigo

**Fandom: **The World Ends With You

**Written For: **lj user=yami_to_hikari who wanted Joshua/Neku with prompt as 'singing'.

**Character/Pairing: **Hints of Joshua/Neku

**Rating: **G

**Word Count: **1186

**Summary: **Music is a great love of Neku's; however, it might not be strong enough to help him tolerate showtunes with Joshua.

**Authors Notes/Disclaimer: **Joshua Neku, and all places and characters within this are property of Square Enix. Not mine. -sad sigh-

Also this is pretty freakin' late. I'm so sorry about that, especially since you got your end of the trade so quickly. Midterms bit me in the ass, but here it is at last! Now that midterms are over, and Thanksgiving Break is coming up so soon, the other two trades should be coming soon.

Phantom of Shibuya.

Shibuya never rested, no matter what day, or what point in time. It was always a bustling metropolis of sight and sound. People were racing to get to their next appointment, next class, next date. He had once hated the never ending and seemingly meaningless cycle of the city, but now it had become almost an art in in of itself. There was a beat to Shibuya, a music that couldn't be found in any of the hundreds of songs in his mp3 player.

Ever since the events of the Game two months ago, Neku had gained a new appreciation for just about everything. Shiki, Mr. H, and all the others he had encountered during that adventure had helped open his eyes to many of the things he had been missing. He was still learning even now, more and more.

There was one thing that hadn't change a speck, however, and that was his passionate and intense hatred for a one Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryuu.

Neku's eyes flickered to the side to glance at said boy who was casually strolling by his side. The Composer of Shibuya; Neku wondered why he let him tag around like this ( or rather, why he tagged around with Joshua. Joshua may be the one who so kindly imposed his presence upon him whenever he was alone, but in the end he was always the one who took the lead and decided where they would go and what they would do ). You would think after two months of endless teasing, aggravating, and having to listen to that infuriating _giggle _of his that he would have learned something, but alas, that was not the case.

Perhaps this was a sign of masochism. The thought was a disconcerting one, and he preferred to think instead that his reasons had more to do with how futile it would be to keep Joshua at arm's length. 'No' didn't seem to be a word he was very familiar with.

"Neku."

His name brought the red-head out of his thoughts and he quickly gave a 'hmm?' hoping he didn't seem too caught off guard.

The act hardly fooled Joshua who gave him one of his small knowing smiles "Your internal monologue is up a good thirty percent today," he looped an arm around his shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

"You slay me." Neku looked at the arm draped so carelessly over him and gave an irritated grunt, "None of your business."

Joshua gave a hurt and in all likelihood, fake pout "You wound me, Neku, I'm only concerned for you. Why won't you ever open up to me~?"

Neku gave a snort and attempted to shrug off his hand but it refused to budge.

Joshua pulled him a little closer "I know what will cheer my Neku up. Why don't we stop by a more musical place, mmn? That suits your tastes, right?"

Neku was too surprised by the offer to be bothered by their shortening proximity to one another "Huh?" he responded intelligently, "uh, s-sure?"

"Good!" The hand on his shoulder tightened and abruptly turned him around and brought him to a stop in front of the local karaoke place. It didn't immediately process, Neku was just surprised, but he realized after a couple seconds that this was just much too coincidental. There could be no way they just _happened_ to be around when Joshua asked him that question, which meant this was probably where he had been heading to begin with. He would have tried to drag him here regardless of how he answered his question.

"...I don't think so, I don't do karao--" He was cut off by Joshua pushing him forward, and then giving his butt a swift kick through the door.

"Shut up, dear."

Neku almost fell flat on his face and only his pinwheeling kept his balance.

He would have socked Joshua right then and there for that stunt but they were in public, and he'd rather not create a scene. They were already getting looks from people and much to his chagrin he could hear faint whispers of 'boyfriends?' and 'domestic abuse'. Damn Joshua and him insisting on addressing him in such an affectionate manner.

He grabbed Joshua's wrist and roughly pulled him to the counter. The sooner they got away from prying eyes, the better, and he doubted that Joshua would just let him waltz out now.

"One room, please." He snapped at the lady at the counter.

She held out a set of keys "Here you go. Room 24 is open, just go right in and we--" Neku snatched the keys from he and quickly dragged Joshua away.

"Ooh. My, my. So eager to get me alone somewhere, Neku? I didn't know you had it in you." Joshua cooed.

Neku let go of Joshua's wrist as if he had been scalded and all but burst into the room, just so he could put more space between him and the boy he was convinced was trying to kill him once again—via hernia.

Joshua just giggled and waltz in, grabbing the remote and one of the microphones, and beginning to browse through the songs they had. "Oh Neku, you're too easy. Now let's see what musicals they have..."

"Musicals?" Neku echoed. He had sat down on one of the couches and had a pillow over his head, lest the urge to scream overpower him, "musicals are fruity." Which probably explained why Joshua apparently was into them.

"Now, now. They can be every bit as indicative of culture as the music you like. Come now, pick one of them, Neku."

Neku pulled down the pillow and looked at the screen which listed some of the albums of musicals they had before he pointed.

"Phantom of the Opera?" Joshua arched an eyebrow, genuinely surprised.

"Well you know. I can sorta of relate to whats-her-name. Having this random creepy guy obsessed with her, stalking her, not taking no for an answer. I can really empathize." His tone was airy, nonchalant even but nothing could hide the triumphant smirk as he saw Joshua's smile falter. It was about damn time he beat Joshua at one of his games.

The frown didn't last very long, unfortunately, and Joshua easily replied "With a woman? Oh I'm so glad to hear that you've finally gotten in touch with your feminine side, Neku, perhaps now you'll be more willing to try some Lapin Angelique clothes again. You did look so cute in them"

That was a mission! From a Wall Reaper! Joshua knew that very well and it took all of his willpower to not try and strangle him. "Unless it's a life or death situation" As it had been last time, "I will never wear that again." he hissed, a faint red blush rising to his cheeks.

"Whatever you say, Neku." Joshua picked a song from under the the Phantom of the Opera category, then tossed Neku the second microphone. Neku fumbled to catch it, not expecting that. He looked at Joshua questioningly. He still had the other microphone which brought a heady feeling.

Oh no.

A duet.

He didn't want to sing to this. He had never seen the stupid play, and only heard a couple of the songs in passing. He only knew the basic story because it was so popular. When the song started up, he was a little bit surprised to find he melody was vaguely familiar. Still, he had set himself to just not sing, but then he heard Joshua.

The ashen-haired boy wasn't amazing. It wasn't as if Joshua was the next Kitajima Saburo, but he was pretty decent. It made Neku feel a little strange, and it was a little difficult to place why. Maybe he wanted Joshua to be horrible so that he could taunt him, perhaps he had expected Joshua to have a wonderful voice since he seemed to excel in almost everything he did, and then there was the chance that him being so average at something made him appear a little more normal.

Neku often chided Joshua for his arrogant manner, and how he so often seemed to use his status as the Composer to cover the fact he was still just a fifteen year old boy, just like him. It angered Neku, and he always reminded Joshua of this, but up until now it had always just been a reflexive reprimanded, brought about by a need to defend his own pride.

Neku needed to listen to own words.

He stared at Joshua who was contently singing ,eyes focus on the lyrics on the screen, before he focused on his own, waiting for his to come up.

It was a waiting game, that was why Neku stuck around. Joshua had come a long way since he first met him, he still had a long way to go, and Neku wanted to be there for the end result.


End file.
